Memorias
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: Leona Heidern es una Mujer de 30 años de Edad quien visita a su Amado Iori Yagami a un año de su Muerte, tras llegar los Recuerdos Invaden su Mente reviviendo todos aquellos momentos que vivió junto a el tanto buenos como malos
**Notas:** Es una Historia donde afecte el Tiempo en Algunos casos, tal vez los personajes se salgan de sus personalidades, tome ideas mientras leía otras historias, si algunas cosas les resultan conocidas fue porque probablemente tome ideas.

 **Disclainer:** Los Personajes de Esta Historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Empresa SNK, como también la letra de la canción le pertenece a Rio Roma, La Historia solo me pertenece y es totalmente Ficticio.

 **Summary** : Leona Heidern es una Mujer de 30 años de Edad quien visita a su Amado Iori Yagami a un año de su Muerte, tras llegar los Recuerdos Invaden su Mente reviviendo todos aquellos momentos que vivió junto a el tanto buenos como malos

 **Memorias**...

Era un miércoles 25 de julio del 2013, se observa a una Peculiar Chica de Cabellos Azules enfrente de una lápida con un ramo de Flores dejándolo a un lado de esta misma a las 11:00 de la Noche

"En Memoria de Iori Yagami"

"La Luna sale de Noche solo para cuidar a su Único Amor...La Estrella más Brillante que esta Junto a ella"

1980-2012

-Hace exactamente un año te fuiste de mi vida, me doy cuenta que...te extraño, no sabes la falta que me haces, aún recuerdo la vez que te conocí...

 **FLASHBACK**

Se llevaba a cabo el Torneo de KOF 97 Iori Junto a Kyo y Chizuru avanzaban a las Semifinales en donde se enfrentarían al Ikari Team Conformado por Leona, Ralf y Clark, tras una fuerte pelea entre equipos donde la guardiana de el espejo derroto a Clark y a Ralf pero perdió contra la Chica Soldado pues el cansancio se hizo presente en ella después de derrotar a dos duros oponentes para caer frente a Leona, tras pasar esto era el Turno de el Guardián de la Magatama Iori Yagami

-¿Es enserio? Enfrentare a una Mocosa sin experiencia_Decia de costumbre con su arrogancia Yagami

A lo que Leona al Escuchar eso se molestó, no solo porque le decían novata, sino porque le había dicho mocosa, pero solo puso mala cara y lo miro fríamente

-Yo que tu no me confiaba Iori, a pesar de ser una Jovencita es muy buena Luchando, se parece a tu estilo de pelea_Le Decía Chizuru ya estando mejor

-No es más que basura humana, preferiría pelear con el Anciano del Parche, mínimo sabe meter las manos_Volvio a Decir dirigiéndose a la Muchacha de Pelos Azules

Leona por su parte se veía furiosa por las palabras de aquel sujeto, pues sabía que era una persona Grosera y arrogante pero no de esa manera, lo que no se explicaba era por qué se sentía enojada, ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir ofensas más fuertes que un simple Mocosa o Basura Humana que es mejor no mencionar pero aun así prefirió no decir nada

El Réferi dio la señal de Lucha y comenzaron a Pelear, aunque Leona atacaba con todo para vencer a Iori no era suficiente, mientras que por parte de Iori se veía confiado esquivando los ataques de la Chica aun con las manos en sus bolsillos lo que molesto a Leona

-No sé cómo pasaste a semifinales, si no eres más que un bulto, ni siquiera me has hecho el mas mínimo rasguño, que vergüenza me da pelear contigo_Volvio a decir el Pelirrojo

A Leona le hirieron esas palabras lo que ocasiono que atacara con su golpe especial pero cuando estaba por aplicarlo, un duro y fuerte golpe sintió en el estómago lo que ocasiono que cayera noqueada sin no antes oír una Típica Frase de Yagami

-"Te Acordaras de mi...Cuando mires la Luna "_Dijo mientras sacaba lentamente el puño de su oponente

Leona solo pudo decir entre cortado

-Te,e,e Odio_Para finalmente caer en la Plataforma derrotada y sin aire lo que ocasiono que Yagami se burlara con unas molestas Carcajadas

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

-Esa vez me sentí humillada, nunca en mi vida me había ocurrido eso, y perder de esa manera, lo que me obligo a entrenar con todo para vencerte, aunque nunca pude vencerte, mi odio seguía creciendo pero vi algo que nunca creí que hicieras...Llorar

 **FLASBACK**

Leona caminaba Rumbo a su casa cerca de las 10 de la noche por las oscuras calles de South Town, como siempre pensando y maldiciendo a Yagami, pues era el Único quien la había tratado mal, ya habían pasado 3 años de lo ocurrido en el 97 y aun seguía con ese rencor y odio hacia él.

Camino por varios minutos hasta que vio como un sujeto entraba a un callejón sin salida pero con la ropa desgarrada y Sangrando de la cintura lo que llamo la atención de ella, quien decidió ir a seguirlo, su sorpresa fue ver a el Mismo Iori Yagami sosteniéndose de la Pared con una mano mientras que con la otra se tocaba un costado de la cintura con sangre.

-¡Maldito Seas Kusanagi! Juro que morirás aunque sea lo último que haga_Grito el Pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que daba un duro puñetazo en la pared haciendo que esta se cuarteara

La Chica de Pelos Azules vio eso y pensaba en Irse pero vio como la Sangre salía en cantidades de un costado y aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad decidió hablarle para saber si estaba bien aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba en Realidad

-Se ve profunda esa cortada_Dijo al acercarse a Iori

-¿Y a ti qué Diablos te importa?_Contesto al dejarse caer y sentarse en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de esas paredes

-No me importa, solo que no puedo dejarte morir con esa herida tan Grande, deberías agradecer que pasaba por aquí para ayudarte_Volvio a Decir Leona con una Sonrisa Sarcástica

-Vete al Diablo_Dijo Yagami al escuchar esas palabras

-No puedes decir nada amable, pero como quieras_Contesto Leona al Salirse del callejón, pero no se fue del Lugar si no que decidió asegurarse que estuviera bien quedándose a un lado del callejón

-¿Porque?, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque? Soy una persona Maldita, Soy Odiado, Todos Viven su vida, la disfrutan con Alguien a su lado y son Felices y yo tengo que vivir para Matar a el Insecto de Kusanagi ¡¿Porque?!_Grito mientras lloraba sin saber que Leona lo había escuchado

-Tal vez porque decidieron por ti ese destino_Dijo Leona al acercarse nuevamente a Iori

-Te Dije que te fueras_Dijo Yagami agachando la mirada y limpiándose las lagrimas

-No puedo dejarte Morir Solo aquí, si por mi fuera te dejaría aquí, pero soy un Militar y mi obligación es salvar vidas, aunque es bueno llorar y desahogarte_Contesto la Chica al agacharse junto a el

-Creí que con el Odio que me tienes serias capaz de dejarme aquí, eres blanda y eso no te llevara a ningún lado_Volvio a Decir Iori viéndola

-Si te odio, Pero..._Leona no sabía que decir

-No es Necesario que me tengas Lastima_Dijo mientras intentaba pararse

-No es lastima, más bien estoy cobrándome todas las que me has hecho, y que mejor manera que ayudarte en contra de tu voluntad_Dijo Leona al ayudarlo levantarse

-Eres una Mocosa vengativa, eso me agrada_Hablo Yagami sarcásticamente

Tras llevarlo cargando hasta la casa de Iori, lo curo y lo vendo de sus heridas

-Bien, ya quedaste, ahora me retiro_Decia mientras salía de la habitación

-Gracias, supongo_Dijo Yagami entrecortado

-De Nada, y consíguete una Vida Yagami_Volvio a Decir Leona antes de Salir de la habitación

-No es Fácil vivir atado a un Destino, el cual a veces no aceptas y quieres

-Una vez alguien me Dijo que nosotros somos dueños de nuestro Destino y aquí me Tienes, no soy sirviente de Arocha como Goenitz dijo_Volvio a Decir Leona

-Lo Tomare en cuenta_Dijo Iori

-Por cierto, La Próxima vez que peleemos te derrotare

-Supongo que te dejare Ganar por esto... y Gracias otra vez "Mocosa"

-Si claro, Adiós "Emo"y no te vayas a cortar las venas_Dijo devolviéndole el comentario con una risa

-Claro que no

La Chica Salió de aquel Lugar rumbo a su casa no sin antes decirse en su mente

-"¿Porque decidí ayudarlo de esa manera? Si lo Odio, o tal vez sea porque lo comprendo, se lo que se siente no tener a nadie a tu lado ¿será eso?

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

-Esa vez me sentí rara, confieso que cuando te vi esa vez quería terminar el trabajo que alguien ya había empezado, pero cuando te vi llorar y oír tus palabras, me llegaron al Corazón, me sentí identificada contigo, Después pasaron los Días y ocurrió lo que jamás había pensando y mucho menos contigo...Mi primera vez...hice el Amor con la persona que creí odiar

 **FLASHBACK**

Leona Estaba de Frente a su Mayor Reto, estaba enfrente Iori Yagami en posición de Ataque.

La Razón por la que peleaban era porque Yagami había decidido darle la Revancha y Pelear de Nuevo con ella

-Cuando Quieras niña_Le Decía Iori

-Dulce Venganza Yagami, Dulce Venganza_Contestaba Leona con una Sonrisa

Ambos empezaron a Pelear, se notaba un Gran equilibrio entre ambos, aun haci Leona sabía que estaba Perdiendo, a pesar de que ya podía conectarle Golpes al Pelirrojo no estaba satisfecha

-Se ve que te esfuerzas, me alaga saber que alguien quiere derrotarme y se ha entrenado bastante_Decia Iori al detener un Golpe de Leona

-Cierra la boca, y da lo mejor como yo lo hago_Contestaba la Chica al soltar una Dura patada

Aquella patada dio en el Blanco, dio en el rostro de el Pelirrojo lo que ocasiono que se enfadara y lanzara una Gran llama Purpura hacia ella

-¡Esa no te la perdonare...!_Grito tras recibir el Golpe y lanzar el fuego

Aquella Flama era tan fuerte que la Chica con una Gran dificultad esquivo pero al moverse se enterró en el hombro un fierro grueso y filoso lo que ocasiono que sangrara de el mismo

-¡Aaahh!_Grito

-Aunque mejoraste, no debes confiarte solo porque diste un buen golpe_Decia Iori al meter sus manos en sus bolsillos

-¡Eres un Idiota, no puedes ser más Gentil con una Mujer!

-Supongo que te debo un Favor y como no me Gusta deberle a Nadie, te llevare a tu base para que te cuiden_Dijo el Pelirrojo al acercarse a Leona

-No, ahí no, si me llevas capaz y te matan si te ven

-Ja, a esos inútiles no les tengo miedo, pero como quieras, si quieres te llevare a mi Departamento, ahí tengo alcohol y vendas para que se te quite lo berrinchuda

-Supongo que sí, no queda de otra_Decia la Chica mientras se tocaba con asco el hombro

Iori miro con Gracia mientras la cargaba para llevarla a su auto lo que ocasiono que Leona se ruborizara por lo ocurrido

-Si podía caminar_Dijo aun roja Leona y apenada

-Supongo que te tengo que hacer el favor completo y llevarte como tú lo hiciste_Contesto Iori mientras le quitaba la sangre con un pañuelo

-Gracias_Fue lo único que pudo decir para desviar su mirada

-De nada_Fue lo único que también Dijo para después Subirse al coche e Irse

Llegando a su departamento la acostó en su cama para después llevar alcohol para desinfectarle la herida y vendas para protegerle

-Supongo que eso es todo_Dijo Yagami parándose y dejando de lado las cosas

-G..gracias, Agggghhh_Contesto Leona aun con ardor en el brazo

-Eres una Mocosa muy chillona_Se burlaba Iori

-No soy mocosa, ya te dije que tengo nombre, y te importa un Carajo si soy chillona o no_Contesto irritada por el comentario

-Me da lo mismo, eres una chillona_Decia aun burlándose

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se puso a llorar porque nadie lo quiere_Volvio a Decir Leona trato de hacer que ese comentario enfureciera al Pelirrojo

-No me interesa si me quieren o no, si me odian o me aman, es algo a lo que no le doy la mas mínima importancia_Dijo relajadamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Entonces te diré cuanto te Odio_Dijo Leona riéndose

-Como si me interesara niña_Contesto Yagami

-Empezare...¡Te Odio, eres la persona más repugnante en este Mundo, Te Odio, eres desagradable, personas como tú no deberían existir, Te Odio, por todo lo que me has hecho y lo que has hecho, Te Odio...Te Odio...Te Odio!_Le Grito La Chica

-Qué manera tan mas infantil de decirlo, admiro tu esfuerzo por encontrar palabras, aunque no fueron muy creativas_Seguia Diciendo Iori con una Sonrisa

-¡Te Odio!, ni siquiera puedes expresar algo, por lo menos finge que te duelen mis palabras_Volvio a Decir Leona muy irritada, pues en su afán de hacer sentir mal a Yagami ella era la que se había enojado

-Lo haría si fuera verdad todo lo que dices_volvio a decir tratando de salir de la habitación

-¿Que Dices?_Dijo Leona Deteniéndolo en la puerta

-Que no me odias y si en verdad me odiaras como dices, Demuestralo_Dijo al jalarla bruscamente hacia él y acercarse a sus labios

-¡Su..su..su!eltame_Fue lo único que pudo Decir antes de que Iori la besara en los labios

-Eso pense_Dijo Yagami al seguir aquel beso que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper

Poco a poco ambos se iban despojando de sus prendas y lentamente Iori la dirigía hacia la Cama

-No sé cómo estoy cayendo en esto_Dijo Leona al estar recostada sin ropa viendo a los ojos a Iori

-Tu haci lo quisiste y lo buscaste ahora atente a las consecuencias_Dijo el Pelirrojo para seguir

Entre Gemidos, Suspiros, Miradas y Gritos de Placer se dejaron Llevar aquella noche, saciando aquellos instintos que tenían, tal vez para calmar sus demonios dentro de ambos, por parte de ella era su primera vez mientras que por otro lado tal vez era una ocasión especial, Al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendía...

-T..T..Te Odio_Susurro en voz baja la Chica

-Yo más...

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

-Confieso que ya te había dejado de odiar desde hace mucho, pero tenía que hacerme a la idea que haci era, esa noche es muy especial para mí, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan bien tal vez porque deseaba que llegara ese momento...también recuerdo la ocasión que falleció mi padre, fue un Golpe muy duro para mí, no quería a nadie cerca aquel Día...pero tu apareciste y por Imposible que es creer que tu harías algo bueno, me diste ánimos esa vez y no quise que te fueras de mi lado, esa vez la recuerdo muy bien, en vez de que fuera una noche triste, fue la ocasión que marcaría nuestras vidas...

 **FLASHBACK**

Leona Llora enfrente de la tumba de Heidern Su padre adoptivo, El General había sufrido un ataque al corazón fulminante debido a su falta de descanso

-Leo, no llores porfavor_Decia Ralf tratando de consolarla

-Si Leona, no nos gusta que estés haci_Hablo Whip al tocarle el hombro

-Ellos tienen Razón Leona_Dijo Clark

-Lárguense quiero estar Sola_Dijo Leona sin voltearlos a ver

-Pero..._Trato de hablar Ralf pero Leona Grito

-¡Fui muy Clara, Lárguense de aquí!

Los mercenarios se retiraron del lugar sin decir ya nada, mientras Leona lloraba amargamente

-Padre, nunca te pude decir lo mucho que te Quería, y porque tenía que pasar esto para que finalmente te lo diga y lo peor es...es que no me escuchas_Decia en medio del llanto

-Es bueno llorar y desahogarse_Se oyó una voz masculina mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a burlarte de mí miseria?_Dijo Leona al reconocer aquella voz

-Mi madre está enterrada en este mismo lugar y no vine a burlarme, llorar es patético cuando es por algo sin sentido, pero cuando lo haces por alguien especial no importa lo que digan los demas_Dijo al acercarse a ella

-Pero no entiendes, yo perdí todo, Mis Verdaderos padres y ahora a la Persona que me dio todo_Seguia diciendo Leona

-La que no entiende eres tú, al menos estoy seguro que tus padres te amaban, el hombre que ahora esta aquí te quiso como a nadie aunque no te lo dijera y no has perdido todo, tienes amigos, algo que cumplir en la vida, en cambio yo...no tengo a nadie, a mi padre yo le daba asco por ser débil, mi madre murió cuando tenía 7 años y nunca eh tenido a alguien que se preocupe por mí, ¿porque? Porque me consideran un Monstruo, una máquina de matar, que en cualquier momento puede entrar en un Disturbio de Sangre y matarte, al menos deberías apreciar todo lo que tienes_Finalizo Yagami para tratar de irse

Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de verdad, ella siempre pensó que Iori era haci porque el había querido, porque pensó que con ese odio ya se nacía, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada

-Espera..._Dijo la Chica deteniendo a Yagami

-Creí que querías estar sola

-Quédate...por favor

-Pfff, esta bien_Contesto a la petición de ella

Se paró a un lado de ella y permanecieron callados por varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó y se secó las lágrimas y rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por quedarte...

-No agradezcas...estamos a mano_Dijo Iori

-Han pasado muchas cosas que...no se_Volvio a Decir Leona agachando la mirada

-No me gusta ver a nadie llorar, al menos que yo lo provoque_Dijo escapando una ligera sonrisa

-Sabes hacerme reir_Contesto dando una tímida sonrisa

-Te falta mucho aun por vivir, debes seguir adelante y esconder las cosas, porque nunca se olvida.

-Gracias Ahora me siento mejor_Dijo Leona Volteándolo a ver

-No agradezcas, no me gusta ver a una gran rival llorar_Dijo sonriendo de lado lo que ocasiono que la Peli azulada se ruborizara

-¿Yagami...te has enamorado?_Dijo La chica tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿A que la pregunta?_Contesto extrañado

-Curiosidad_Dijo Leona

Iori dio un Gran Suspiro y dijo

-Ay una antigua Leyenda en mi Clan, trata sobre dos Antiguos Guerreros que luchaban en contra del Mal, eran una Mujer y un Hombre, el Hombre era un Guerrero poderoso, audaz, orgulloso lleno de odio y hambriento de sangre, mientras que la mujer era al igual a él solo que ella era amable, cariñosa, compasiva con todos, el Guerrero decía que no era una Guerrera digna de aquel ejército, por el simple hecho de ser compasiva con los rivales a pesar de ser un excelente elemento, la mujer odio a aquel hombre por cómo era con ella, haci que lo reto a una lucha a muerte, el Guerrero acepto y tras una larga pelea el Hombre Gano, pero en vez de matarla le confeso que todo ese tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, que él era haci para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, la Mujer no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin decir nada se acercó a él y lo acaricio diciéndole que ella también lo amaba, ambos unieron sus labios en presencia de la Luna y las Estrellas, el Miro al Cielo y dijo yo soy la Luna y tu aquella estrella que esta junto a ella, porque eres igual de hermosa a ella, si yo muero la estrella se separara de La Luna para siempre, pero se volverán a unir cuando tú me alcances en el más allá..._Termino de contar aquella Historia El pelirrojo para después mirarla

Por su parte Leona no entendía de él porque aquella historia, pero aun haci quedo impresionada, nunca creyó que Yagami contara cosas tan hermosas

-Que hermoso, pero...¿a qué todo eso? No responde a mi pregunta_Dijo Leona muy extrañada

-A que Yo encontré mi estrella..._ fue lo último que dijo para después darle un tierno beso en los labios

Por su parte Leona acepto aquel beso para abrazarlo del cuello

-Te Amo..._Dijo la Peli azulada al separarse lentamente de el

-Yo más...Contesto Yagami para seguir con el beso mientras la Luna y las estrellas brillaban e iluminaban aquella noche...

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

-Fue exactamente en este mismo lugar cuando ocurrió eso, desde aquella ocasión me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿cómo era posible que Leona e Iori estuvieran juntos? Esa era una pregunta que todos nos hacían, por tu parte te notaste más Feliz aunque lo ocultaras, todo lo que sentimos ayudo a que poco a poco olvidaras aquella venganza en contra de los Kusanagi, inclusive decidiste pedirme matrimonio...

 **FLASHBACK**

Era una Noche de un domingo 16 de agosto del 2009, Iori y Leona caminaban rumbo a sus casas, como era costumbre ambos con una mirada fría, pero en su fondo estaban felices, caminaron de la mano pero antes de llegar Yagami la llevo a un Parque que se encontraba cerca

-¿Para qué me traes aquí?_Pregunto Leona

-Ahora lo sabrás..._Contesto Yagami sacando su Guitarra-la compuse para ti espero y te guste

Leona tan solo se sentó en el pasto para escuchar aquella canción, su mirada decía asombro y Felicidad...

Tú me cambiaste la Vida

(Rio Roma)

\- Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha

Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar

Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó

Sin permiso me robaste el corazón

Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti ...

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra

Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad

Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión

Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos

Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo

Me devolviste la ilusión...

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti...

Termino de cantar la canción y la miro, Leona no pudo evitar llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Iori pues era la canción más hermosa que había escuchado

-¿En Verdad es para mí?_Pregunto mirándolo

-Sí, y aun no termina_Contesto sacando una cajita de sus bolsillos

-¿Y...y..y esto?_Pregunto aún más asombrada

-hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que...me hiciste cambiar, me di cuenta que quiero estar contigo para siempre, Yo soy la Luna y tu aquella estrella que esta junto a ella, quiero pedirte que...te cases conmigo...¿Aceptas?_Pregunto el Pelirrojo incido hacia ella.

Por fin había hecho lo que nunca se imaginó, enamorarse y decirle a alguien que si se casaría con él, sin duda aquella muchacha había logrado tocar el corazón Frio de él siendo esa persona alguien con la misma maldición, tal vez estaban destinados a estar solos pero ellos decidieron ese destino el cual era estar juntos

-Si...¡Si quiero!_Grito la Chica para abrazarlo y darse otro tierno beso

-Ahora tu eres mi objetivo en esta vida, Te voy a Amar con Todo mi ser, porque todo el Odio que vivía en mí, por fin se acabo_Decia Iori al abrazarla fuertemente

Leona no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente y se aferró más a el

-Ya no sigas Iori yo..._Trato de hablar pero Iori la interrumpió

-Prometo estar Contigo...Para Siempre..._Volvió a Decir Iori

-Y yo Contigo...Te Amo..._Fue lo último que dijo para volver a besarlo

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

-Fue el Mejor Día de Toda mi vida, tal vez era lo que siempre soñé, Formar una Familia, olvidarnos de Todo lo que nos atormentaba para estar alfan Juntos...Tristemente no fue haci, porque todo lo que tienes bueno en la vida se va, porque tuvo que ser ese Día en que te alejaban de mi para Siempre...Porque...

 **FLASHBACK**

Iori y Leona habían cumplido 3 años de casados, ambos se notaban Felices por todo, no había peleas, no había nada, todo entre ellos era paz y tranquilidad por increíble que parezca

-¡Amor, Ven a Comer ya está lista la Comida!_Grito Leona para que Yagami fuera a Comer

-Sí, Espera en un momento bajo..._Contesto el Pelirrojo

Iori disponía a irse pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Que hermoso, el Legendario heredero de él Clan Yagami formo una Familia con la Fría Leona Heidern, me has hecho llorar

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?_Dijo Iori sin voltear

-Vengo a Matarte Yagami, tú me traicionaste y ahora te matare

-Orochi!_¿Cómo Diablos se rompió el sello?_Volteo Iori alarmado, pues no se explicaba como había sucedido

-Creo que me recuerdas bien_Contesto el Demonio-Gracias a ustedes dos pudo ser roto el Sello, ahora que están ustedes dos la energía se acumuló y estoy aquí para acabar contigo, Kagura y Kusanagi

-¡Sera mejor que regreses!, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar contigo Grito irritado Iori en posición de Guardia

-De los otros dos me encargare más tarde, pero a ti te matare lentamente, en donde más te duele, en tu querida Leona...Desearas no haber nacido_Contesto el Demonio

-Si la tocassss...¡Yo mismo te matare maldito Insecto!_Grito de Nuevo el Pelirrojo para después abalanzarse a el

Mientras tanto Leona escuchaba los Gritos pero se alarmo cuando Iori salió disparado hacia el Patio de su casa destruyendo las paredes del Lugar

-¡Ioriii!_Grito la Mujer mientras corría a auxiliarlo

-¡Alejateee!_Grito también Yagami

De pronto Orochi aparece de nuevo y empieza a Golpear Fuertemente a Iori quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no puede hacer nada

-Definitivamente el Amor te hizo estúpido y débil, jajajajajaja me das lastima Yagami_Reia el Demonio mientras lo cargaba del cuello

-¡Déjalo!_Grito la Peli Azulada mientras le lanzaba explosivos los cuales no hicieron ningún efecto

-Bueno, como te dije Yagami, desearas no haber nacido_Hablo Orochi para ir por Leona y tomarla del Cuello

-¡Gggg suéltame!_Hablo Leona

-Sera una Lástima que mueras y dejes solo a quien le diste Felicidad, que pena_Hablo Orochi mientras la apretaba del cuello

De pronto Iori se paró, en sus Ojos volvía aquel Odio que sintió alguna vez, de sus manos emanaban Flamas de Color Purpura pero...poco a poco se volvían de Color Carmesí

-¡A mí me puedes hacer lo que tu maldita Gana quiera...pero a ella nooo...laaa...tocas!_Grito Yagami para ir a pelear

Orochi se sorprendió al ver aquellas Llamas, De pronto Chizuru Kagura y Kyo llegan al lugar al sentir la presencia de Orochi no dudaron en ir

-No se supone que el Odio hace más oscuras las Llamas_Pregunto Kyo al ver a Iori

-Si...pero_Chizuru tampoco se explicaba por qué el cambio

Mientras Tanto Iori atacaba con toda su ira y cada vez más sus Flamas se volvían Carmesí

-¡Te Matare con mis Propias Manos Maldito Perrooo!_Decía Iori mientras le soltaba una fuerte patada

-Tú no puedes meterme, eres un simple Mortal_Contestaba Orochi dándole una Serie de Golpes

-¡Ya entiendo!, A pesar de que Iori pelea con mucho Odio contra Orochi, él lo hace por Amor a Leona y eso purifica el Fuego de la Maldicion_Explico la Guardiana de el Espejo mientras ayudaba a Leona

-¿Quiere decir que Yagami se está librando de la Maldición?_Pregunto Kyo

-Si...pero aun haci es imposible que Yagami lo derrote, tenemos que ayudarlo_Volvio a Decir Chizuru

Mientras Tanto Leona reaccionaba poco a poco y entre un sueño decía...

-¡Iori...Iori no...no me dejes!_Gritaba estando tirada en el suelo

Kyo y Chizuru habían decidido ir a ayudar a Iori quien ya se notaba cansado pero aquel amor que sentía lo obligaba a seguir de pie

-Debo Admitir que mejoraste bastante Yagami, tu padre estaría mas que orgulloso, pero no es suficiente para derrotarme_Hablo el Demonio al lanzar Lejos a los tres Guardianes de los tesoros

De pronto Iori se paró con dificultad mientras su rostro sangraba

-Kagura y tu Kusanagi...Llévense a Leona de aqui_Hablo el Pelirrojo con una mirada Fría y asesina

-¿Que dices?, no te dejaremos solo_Hablo Chizuru

-Dije que se la llevaran de aquí...porfavor_Hablo de nuevo el pelirrojo

-Necesitamos estar los tres para derrotarlo_Hablo Kyo

-Dije...¡Que se la llevaran y salgan de aquí!_Grito desesperado

-Pero..._Trato de Hablar la guardiana de el espejo

-¡Lárguense y llévensela!

Kyo y Chizuru hicieron caso y se llevaron a Leona de ahí

-Yagami...¿Vas a Morir?_Hablo Kyo antes de irse

-Si fallo...No dejes que ese monstruo se le acerque_Hablo Iori sin dar más explicaciones-Dile que la Amo

Kyo se fue pero Orochi veía todo eso

-Crees que se irán tan Facilmente_Dijo el Demonio queriendo atacar

-¡Espera!.podrás pelear con ellos después...primero pelea conmigo_Dijo Iori Poniéndose en Guardia

-Si haci lo deseas...Adelante

-La Última vez que peleamos saliste vivo porque mi Llama era puro Odio, Maldad estaba corrompido...pero ahora te desapareceré para siempre

-¿Que Dices?_Se veía Sorprendido tras escuchar esas palabras

De Pronto Yagami lo tomo por el Cuello como aquella ocasión en el 97 solo que esta vez no era una columna purpura la que acompañaba si no de color carmesí

-¿Que...Que...haces? Morirás tu también en la explosion_Hablo Orochi

-Mientras desaparezcas de ella...no me importa nada..

La razón por la que lo hacía era para liberar a Leona del Disturbio de Sangre lo cual la atormentaba y no la dejaba en paz

-Eres un imbécil...

-.¡Muereee!_Grito para después ser envuelto en un resplandeciente fuego Carmesí-Leona...Te Amo_Dijo por última vez mientras su cuerpo se consumía y una Lagrima rodo por su mejilla

El Gran Resplandor hizo que Chizuru y Kyo tropezaran por aquel poder

-Yagami..._Dijo Kyo

Chizuru por su parte empezó a llorar, Leona reaccionaba poco a poco

-Y...y...y Iori_Hablo Leona agarrándose la cabeza

-Qué bueno que despertaste_Decia Kyo tratando de desviar el Tema

-No veo a Iori por ningún lado ¿Dónde está?_Pregunto muy exaltada

-Yagami...es..._Trato de Hablar Chizuru pero fue interrumpida por Kyo

-Está Muerto Leona...se sacrificó para salvarnos a Todos_Hablo Kyo sin Detener sus palabras

Leona por su parte se paró rápido de donde estaba y corrió a el Lugar de los hechos mientras lloraba solamente para encontrar tan devastadora escena...

-¡No...no...no y nooo!, no puedo permitir esto_Gritaba al recoger el collar que Iori traía en el cuello

Kyo y Chizuru se acercaron pero al verla llorar decidieron dejarla sola

-Esa vez que perdí a mi padre tú estabas ahí...me robaste una sonrisa y me diste los ánimos para seguir...y ahora que me vuelve a pasar lo mismo no...estas tu_Se Lamentaba Leona incida en el suelo llorando

Los dos Guardianes vieron con lastima a la Chica, Aunque Chizuru trato de ir a consolarla fue detenida por Kyo quien le dijo...

-Es Mejor que llore y diga todo lo que siente, si nos acercamos a hablar con ella será inútil

-Tienes Razon_Contesto Kagura con Lágrimas en los ojos

Aunque el Cuerpo de Yagami no estaba presente, pues al parecer fue consumido por aquel poder, muchos acudieron a darle el Pésame a Leona quien estaba destrozada y no quería ver a nadie, ni a sus tres mejores Amigos.

-Leona, Yagami no hubiera querido que te sintieras haci_Hablo Kyo al acercarse a ella

-Lárgate de aquí Kusanagi...si no quieres que haga lo que Iori siempre quiso hacer_Dijo amenazante y apretando los puños

Kyo al ver esa reacción, decidió dejarla sola junto con los que habían acudido

Tras lo acontecido desde esa vez nadie más supo algo de Leona, pues la chica se quedó encerrada durante todo ese tiempo, Sus tres Amigos, Ralf, Clark y Whip eran los que la visitaban y llevaban de comer pues ella nunca salió de su habitación, en ocasiones se le escuchaba Llorar y Lamentarse, en otras destrozaba cosas y hablaba sola, no se supo nada de ella hasta ahora...

FIN DE EL FLASHBACK

-Tal vez porque tarde o temprano pasaría...me diste los mejores momentos de toda mi vida, no sé porque vengo a darte la cara cuando me porte como una cobarde, tal vez si peleábamos esa vez juntos tu estarías ahora conmigo, aunque tu prometiste estar siempre conmigo, empezaría a odiarte por no tener palabra y quedarte para siempre conmigo...bueno yo solo vine a verte y recordar todo lo que vivimos pero qué más da...le hablo a un Muerto...Me Tengo que ir Yagami...Gracias por darme los Mayores Retos en mi vida como también los Mejores Momentos, Recuerda que...Te Amo aunque seas un Tonto que no cumpliste tu promesa...Siempre Vivirás en mi_Dijo despidiéndose Leona para marcharse pero...

-¿Entonces crees que soy un tonto?, no te mentiré, si lo soy_Hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Iori...estas aqui_Hablo Leona Sorprendida Volteando a verlo

-Leona...Tardaste mucho...creí que nunca vendrias_Contesto acercándose a ella

-Di...ime que no eres un Sueño...Dime que no me equivoco al Sentir lo que siento

-Recuerda que te Dije que el Día en que yo muera, tu mi estrella se alejaría de mi...la Luna y si miras al Cielo ellos nunca se separaron_Dijo Mirando y señalando el Cielo

Leona no pudo contener la emoción y el Llanto al mirar al Cielo y corrió a abrazar a su amado

-Perdóname por no haber luchado junto a ti...perdóname por ser una Cobarde y Llorar en vez de seguir adelante_Decia llorando y aferrándose a Yagami

-No Tengo que perdonarte nada, tu perdóname a mí por no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo..._Dijo Iori al tomarla por la barbilla y acercar sus labios a los de ella

-Lo importante es que estas aqui_Contesto Leona

-Leona...

-Iori...

-Te Amo..._Dijeron los Dos para sellar ese momento con un beso mientras que La Luna y aquella estrella Brillan como ninguna otra ocasión.

...FIN...

Bueno aquí el Final espero y les guste tanto como a mí, es mi primer Fanfic que escribo :v disculpen los errores ortográficos pero cuando me inspiro escribo sin parar y no me doy cuenta xD, Dejen sus Reviews si les gusto

Como Dije en las Notas, los personajes salían de sus personalidades naturales pero como avanzo el tiempo fueron cambiando, la idea de la canción me llego cuando buscaba algunas cosas que tenía olvidadas y encontré la canción y la verdad me pareció bien incluirla en la historia, siento que quedaba bien

Para Finalizar Quiero Felicitar a Jenny H. Ella me inspiro para escribir sobre esto, Amo sus Fics sobre Iori x Leona como otros que escribe

Eso es Todo, Espero Leernos pronto Salu2 Bye... :^)


End file.
